What Did You Say?
by HannaHeyes
Summary: An evening with a young Han and Jed find them trying out some new words.


The late evening autumn air felt brisk as it rolled across the plains. One dark-haired eight-year-old, and one brownish-blond six-year-old, were out in front of a Kansas farmhouse raking fallen leaves into a pile well away from the house and barn. Their mothers were inside in the kitchen busily preparing supper while their dads were seeing to the Heyes family's stock.

Momentarily, from inside the barn, a deep voice yelled out. "DANG IT, HANNIBAL! DID YOU HIDE THE CURRY COMB AGAIN?"

"You took one of Ma's combs?" Young Jed Curry asked his wide-eyed cousin.

Han's brown eyes slid sideways as his eyebrows lowered to rest on his young working companion. "No, Jed. Pa's talking about a comb to groom the horses."

"Well then, wouldn't it be called a 'Heyes' comb since it belongs to your family?"

"No, that's just the name of..."

"HANNIBAL! GET OVER HERE, NOW!"

"I'M COMING. I'll be back in a minute."

Jed watched Han run across the yard to the barn door. He decided to take a break while he waited for his cousin to return so he sat down on the grass and started plucking the green blades, throwing them up to watch the breeze carry them away to parts unknown.

Inside the barn, Han was searching for the missing curry comb. His Pa was growing angrier as he waited.

"Hannibal, how many times have I told you that not being able to find the curry comb doesn't mean that you don't have to groom the horses when it's your turn?"

Han wisely stayed silent as he searched in the stalls for the missing grooming tool.

"Well?" Michael Heyes asked as he watched his only son run around on his hunt.

"I really didn't mean to hide it this time, Pa. I just forgot where I put it." He ran out of one stall and into another.

"Sure you did. At least slow down. You're bothering the horses."

"Over here it is," Sean Curry called as he walked toward his brother-in-law carrying the now found comb. "It was between two hay bales." He couldn't help but smile at the look on his guilty nephew's face at that revelation.

Han's expression quickly changed as he smiled sweetly at his red-faced Pa. "Oh yeah, NOW I remember. What happened was..."

"GO finish your chores in the yard, son, before I change my mind and tan your hide."

Han heard a couple of choice words being softly spoken as he ran out of the barn and back over to his impatient cousin who was now trying to balance the rake on top of one hand.

"'Bout time you came back. I ain't rakin' leaves in YOUR yard by myself."

"You could get your brothers to help you," Han helpfully offered.

"You know they're out repairin' that hole in Uncle Michael's fence. C'mon, let's get this done. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry..."

"Ma says I'ma growin' boy and so's I need to eat a lot."

"Aunt Emma didn't say that."

"DID TOO!"

"Naw, she just said you eat a lot. I heard her telling Ma."

Jed rolled his eyes as he went back to raking leaves beside Han. "Well, I'm doing' my part, then I'm quitting' no matter if'n you're done or not."

The two boys worked in silence for a few minutes when Han came up with something seemingly out of the blue.

"You know something, Jed? We ought to start learning to cuss."

Jed stopped and looked at his older cousin. "Are you crazy? Our folks would kill us both."

"No they wouldn't. Men use words like that all the time. I've even heard Pa say a couple. It'll make us sound more grown-up," Han explained.

Jed thought for a minute then agreed. "I'd like soundin' more grown-up."

Han smiled. "Okay then, when we get done and go in to get cleaned up for supper, I'll say something with 'hell' in it and you say something with 'ass' in it."

Jed grinned in agreement.

Twenty minutes later, the boys had finished and entered the house to clean up.

"Boys, is that you?" Keara Heyes called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Ma," Han answered.

"Both of you come to the kitchen for a minute."

The two cousins entered the kitchen. Both mothers turned to look at them.

Keara looked at her dark-eyed boy. "Hannibal, what would you like to have with supper?"

Han thought for a second before answering. "Well, hell, Ma, corn bread's always good."

Keara's eyes widened as what her son had just said sunk in.

Han turned instantly anxious when he saw those pale blue eyes turn angry.

"Hannibal! WHAT did you just say?"

Han stared at her a second before he stammered, "W..Well..." He then turned and ran out of the kitchen, his Ma hot on his tail.

"HANNIBAL HEYES! YOU GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!"

Han ran past the front door into the back of the house where his room was. Before he could get the door shut, however, Keara was already there.

Jed listened from the kitchen, hearing the unmistakable sound of a whooping taking place. Then he heard a door slam.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT OF THAT ROOM UNTIL I SAY SO," Keara finished her tirade.

"Jed."

The young blond turned to face his own mother. "Yeah, Ma?"

"What would you like to have with supper?" Emma asked.

Jed answered without thinking. "I don't really care, but you can bet your ass I ain't gonna ask for corn bread."


End file.
